1. Field
The following description relates to an organic light emitting display apparatus and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display apparatus in which image quality can be improved.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, display apparatuses have been replaced with portable thin film type flat display apparatuses. From among flat display apparatuses, an organic light-emitting display apparatus is a self light-emitting display apparatus that has a large viewing angle, good contrast characteristics, fast response speeds, and good brightness characteristics and requires a low driving voltage, and has thus drawn attention as a display apparatus of the next-generation.
An organic light-emitting display apparatus includes a first electrode and a second electrode with an organic emission layer therebetween. If a voltage is applied to each of the first and second electrodes, visible light is generated from the organic emission layer.
In general, a variety of insulation layers are disposed in the lower portion of the first electrode positioned below the organic emission layer. The image quality of the organic light emitting display apparatus is greatly influenced by the shape and material of the insulation layer, thereby limiting an improvement in the image quality of an organic light-emitting display apparatus.